1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silicon spin transport device manufacturing method and a silicon spin transport device.
2. Related Background Art
Spin transport devices are known comprising a magnetization free layer and a magnetization fixed layer on a channel layer for accumulating or transporting spin. In recent years, much attention has focused on spin transport devices using semiconductor materials for the channel layer in place of spin transport devices using metal materials for the channel layer. This is because semiconductor materials have longer spin diffusion lengths than metal materials, opening up the possibility that passive devices such as GMR (giant magnetoresistive) devices and TMR (tunnel magnetoresistive) devices could be used as active devices. Moreover, in the case of a spin transport device using a semiconductor material the device can be simplified because a ferromagnetic metal material is used for the semiconductor electrode.
Known spin transport devices using semiconductor materials include those described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-186274 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 4029772 for example.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-186274 discloses the use of a semiconductor for the channel layer. Japanese Patent Publication No. 4029772 discloses the use of a GaAs based semiconductor compound for the channel layer.